Big Time Liars
by BriVollman
Summary: When Kendall and James begin to fight over the same girl, major tension forms. Soon the boys will learn that dating in Hollywood just isn't worth it. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Carlos was already seated at the kitchen table, with a big grin on his face. He was rocking back and fourth with excitement. Logan brought his book they had been assigned to read, and sat down next to him. Carlos' rocking back and fourth was making the table shake. "Carlos, would you calm down? I'm trying to read my book," Logan complained.

"Book, smook! It's Fish Stick Friday, and that's all that matters!" Carlos argued. Logan rolled his eyes, and tried to focus on the book. Carlos looked toward the oven, and squinted trying to see how much time was left. Mrs. Knight, who was squeezing chocolate syrup into the glasses of milk, noticed his squinting.

"Five minutes." She said.

"Ugh!" Carlos exclaimed, and he slammed his fist on the table.

"Hey, if I could make them cook faster I would! Would you text Kendall and James or something and tell them to get up here?"

Logan's head popped up from his book, and said, "Oh, that won't do any good. They've been trying to get the attention of the new girl all day. It's quite entertaining, to be honest."

"What's her name?"

"Alicia. She's supposedly a singer or something. I honestly don't get the big deal…" Logan wondered. Carlos stopped jerking back and fourth.

"Have you seen her? I mean…her eyes are like…like…" Carlos eyed the chocolate milk, "like chocolate! And that hair! It's so…so…fluffy! I wonder if it's as soft as it looks…"

"Why don't you go touch it? That'll impress her." Logan joked.

"Like I said. It's Fish stick Friday, and nothing can tear me away from this table until I get my fish sticks!"

"Three minutes." Mrs. Knight said. She was dividing the tater tots into six even portions, when the door suddenly burst open.

"I mean, let's be honest here, Kendall! Unless she's legally blind, she's gonna pick me over you!" James looked like he had just run a marathon. Kendall's looked as red as a tomato. Carlos and Logan just watched, awaiting a fight or something interesting to happen. Mrs. Knight was picking up the tater tots that the sudden slam of the door made her drop.

"But, I did more push-ups than you!" Kendall said, looking smug.

"Sweating buckets isn't impressive, Kendall." James laughed.

"At least I didn't stop half-way through to fix my hair!" Kendall yelled.

"My hair looks good. Yours is a mess. Messy hair is also not impressive."

"You know what else isn't impressive? Your…"

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

James and Kendall sat down at the same time, making a loud thud noise. They just stared at each other from across the table. It must have been the fish stick fumes that calmed them down, Mrs. Knight thought.

Katie had snuck out of her room to get in on the fun. She sat in the chair next to Carlos. "What'd I miss?" She whispered to Carlos.

"Well apparently they had a contest to see who was the strongest by doing

push-ups…" Carlos explained.

"Is that why they look like death?" giggled Katie.

Katie thought this drama was almost better than when Kendall and Jo were having issues a few months ago. Jett had finally won over Jo, and Jo broke up with Kendall about two weeks ago. Katie was surprised he had bounced back so quickly.

The buzzer on the timer went off. The thought of fish sticks made Kendall and James relax even more. Mrs. Knight finished putting all the plates together to ensure the yelling wouldn't start again. She passed them out to the boys, and they quickly began chowing down. For about two minutes it was quiet except for the sound of chewing and Carlos' occasionally "mmmm's". Katie decided to break the silence, "So. How was everyone's day?" She said sweetly, trying to avoid the yelling as well.

"Great." "Fine." Kendall and James said at the same time. They were doing the freaky staring thing again.

"You know what James?" Kendall said. Everyone braced themselves. James and Kendall had both eaten all their food already. Carlos was eating slowly, savoring ever bite. Logan was quietly eating. "She's not that great. You can have her."

"Really?" James' eyes lit up. Kendall shook his head. "Thanks Kendall. You finally see what your up against."

"Sure. Oh, hey look! I'm finished! So I'm just gonna…" Kendall was running towards the door. Everyone looked at James, who looking at his reflection in a spoon. Obviously, he didn't realize what Kendall had just done.

"Wait a second…" Now James was out the door, too. " You get back here Kendall! You hear me? She is mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alicia was sitting in the lobby. Sitting, reading the magazine that had her face plastered on the cover of. Her long, dark brown locks were curled to perfection. Her eyes were dark brown. She was a classic beauty. And boy, did she know it. She grinned with satisfaction at the sound of the elevator doors opening and of Kendall sprinting towards her. "Alicia!" he called.

"Yes?" she said. She put down the magazine and crossed her legs.

"So, um, yeah, how about tomorrow night?" he asked, out of breath.

"Tomorrow night, what?" she acted clueless.

"Lunch? Um, that one little café down the street. You did say you liked coffee?" he struggled.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes a bit. Kendall let out a big sigh.

"Okay, I'll see you in the lobby at noon." Kendall started walking away.

"Oh no, wait Kendall!" Kendall stopped in his tracks. "Don't tell James okay? He may be upset, and I don't want us to get in the way of your friendship, you know?"

"Okay, Alicia. Got it." Kendall grinned. Although he was looking forward to rubbing it in James' face, he was willing to give that up. Kendall sauntered over to the elevator and got on. At the same time the other elevator opened, and James ran out.

"Alicia!" he called. He slowed his pace to a walk when he saw her waiting on the couch. James fixed his hair a little bit, and tried to catch his breath from running. He was next to the couch. "Hey." He did the whole head nod thing.

"Hi." Alicia greeted him in a small voice.

"So I was thinking. You and I go grab a bite to eat tomorrow night. Say that Italian restaurant downtown?" He smiled, giving her a flash of his white teeth.

"Sounds great, James!" she exclaimed. James was surprised. He must have run faster than he thought and beat Kendall to her.

"Good. I'll meet you here, at 5:30 tomorrow." He gave her a wink, and started walking away.

"Hey James?" she stopped him. "Don't tell Kendall okay? He may be upset, and I don't want us to get in the way of your friendship, you know?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course." He smiled. "5:30."

"5:30." She echoed him.

James walked into Apartment 2J. Kendall was sitting on the couch. James sat down next to him. Relief washed over him. He had beat Kendall, once again. This was to be expected, James thought.

Kendall, on the other hand, was just about to break his promise to Alicia to not tell James about their date. But, he had to. He was lucky she even agreed to come, thought Kendall.

It was around 10 o' clock by now. The boys were exhausted. Dance rehearsal all day for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade performance. Millions of viewers; they had to be impressive. Logan and Carlos were already asleep.

"So…what are your plans for tomorrow?" questioned Kendall. They had been staring blankly at the TV for at least an hour now.

"Oh, you know. Stuff." James said, with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Yeah, me too…Well, I'm tired." Kendall stood up and began walking towards their bedrooms.

"Same." James said, following Kendall.

That night, the two went to sleep thinking about their dates tomorrow. There was just one problem…they were with the same girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This looks delicious!" Alicia said. She blew on her cup of coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I mean I'll even buy if you want me to!" Kendall said. Alicia shook her head no. She was saving room for her dinner out with James. He was taking her to The Lobster House in Santa Monica…Extremely expensive restaurant…Apparently James didn't mess around, or particularly like Italian food as he had admitted to her. Alicia was impressed.

"I'm fine, really Kendall. Thanks anyways." She smiled. Kendall let out a sigh. She knew she had him around her finger; James too. She just had to make sure neither of the two found out…

They were sitting in a Coffee Bean; the one on Hollywood Boulevard. When Kendall had suggested the one inside Paramount's studios, where the boys shoot music videos and such, she made sure to decline. James was sure to be lingering around there. "So how's your singing going? I heard your one song, the one your pushing to get on the radio. Wow, Alicia, you can really sing." Kendall smiled. Thoughts of a duet with her played in his head.

"Thank you Kendall, you can too! You and the other boys…You sound amazing together!" Alicia devilishly smiled to herself. She knew she wasn't a good singer. She knew she was just getting famous on her looks. And she knew that dating one of the BTR boys would only gain her fame. She just wanted to see which one she'd prefer.

"You're really beautiful, you know that Alicia? Like when I first saw you…Man, I was blown away. I mean I'm sure you get that a lot, but really. It's breathtaking." Kendall said shaking his head in amazement. Okay, even a liar like Alicia wasn't able to not melt after hearing that. Woah, maybe she actually liked this guy. She could feel a blush forming under her lightly tanned cheek. "I believe I see a blush." Kendall laughed.

"You are way too sweet Kendall. And you're not so bad yourself." She gave him a playful wink.

"I try, I try." Kendall said, laughing. He leaned back in his chair. He felt the date was going well. Better than some of his other dates that he had blamed himself for screwing up.

Alicia looked down at her cup. It was empty. She eyed Kendall's plate where a massive doughnut once laid. It was gone, too. "This was great Kendall. It really was." She got up from her seat, and brushed herself off a bit. She had on a floral sundress; it was unseasonable warm in LA at the time. Kendall got up too, and took her hand.

They walked out of the Coffee Bean and stood outside and waited for Alicia's driver. Alicia had called up her manager and ensured she wouldn't have to take a taxi back to the Palm Woods. Kendall had said he wanted to stay behind, and just walk along the Walk of Fame. Alicia wasn't about to stop him. It was perfect that Kendall would be gone while James and her met up.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Alicia's waist and Alicia turned into Kendall and wrapped her arms around him. She was actually short compared to Kendall. Alicia felt an impulse to look up, and well, Kendall's face was right there.

Kendall hesitated but he leaned in and kissed her. Nothing major, they were out in public. They both had shades on, and Alicia's signature dark curls were up in a bun. They weren't recognizable. They pulled away, and just stood there, arms around each other.

Alicia's car had arrived and she reached up to peck Kendall on the cheek. "Bye." She managed with a smile.

"Bye beautiful." Kendall watched as her car drove away.

It was time for Alicia to go back to the Palm Woods. Where she would prepare for date #2 of the day, with BTR boy #2; James.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Which shirt? This one," James held up a red collared shirt, "Or this one." He held up a white collared shirt. James was preparing for his date with Alicia. Logan was completely disinterested; he had his nose stuck in a book. Apparently none of the other guys were too worried about reading it; they would probably fail the recheck quiz Monday at school.

"Umm…The white one." Carlos had done eenie-meanie in his head. Carlos was heating himself up some left over fish sticks for a snack. He typed in the time on the microwave, then sat in a chair at the bar. Carlos sat with amusement watching James fix his hair in the bathroom. "James, you're really lucky you get to go on a date with Alicia! She's so…so gorgeous!" The word sounded funny coming out of Carlos, but James nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, and she will be mine. Beat Kendall once again." He said smugly. Carlos turned his attention away from the count-down on the microwave and on to James.

"Yeah, what did he say about that? Was he bummed?"

"Oh, I didn't tell him. Ya know, didn't want him to get all crazy jealous and try to sabotage my date or something."

"Hmmmm…" Carlos thought something was fishy. Maybe it was just the fish sticks. The timer went off on the microwave and he ran to get his snack out. "Logan, do you want some?" He yelled to Logan who was lying on the couch.

"Sure!" Logan closed his book for the first time in a couple hours. He came and sat at the bar with Carlos. Now they were both enjoying watching James do his hair and such. "She really is stunning James. So don't mess it up."

"I know, I know. Thanks for being so encouraging guys." James chuckled. He took one last look at himself in the mirror. "Alright. I am ready." He rolled up his sleeve so he could see his watch. "And just in time. She'll be down there in a few minutes." James was headed towards the door, "Wish me luck!" He called to Logan and Carlos behind him.

"Good luck," they called back to him.

"Ya know, this sunset is almost as beautiful as you." James stared into Alicia's eyes and smiled. They were about through dinner. They had gotten their meal about ten minutes ago. The Lobster House sits up on a hill, and over looks the Pacific Ocean. It was the perfect date spot. James did a good job with the location.

"Aww…" Alicia was swoon once again, by one of the BTR boys. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes as she tried to hide another blush. James reached out and moved them out her eyes.

"You don't want to cover those up. In Carlos' words, they're like chocolate!" They laughed.

"He said that! That's so sweet!" Alicia felt the tiniest bit of guilt creep up over her. These boys were so nice. And she was playing them both. They began eating their meal, but Alicia remained rather quiet.

"I had THE BEST date today!" Kendall exclaimed as he waltzed into Apartment 2J. Kendall sat down on the couch next to Carlos and Logan. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell, but he just was not going to be able to hold it in.

"You went on a date today, too? With who?" Carlos asked. He knew something was up. Logan sat up with a worried look on his face.

"You're not going to believe me. But today, I, Kendall Francis Schmidt, went on a date with the stunning Alicia Beth Mendez!" Kendall said. Carlos' mouth dropped, while Logan put his hand to his head. Here we go, he thought. "What's the matter?" Kendall was clueless. Carlos looked at Logan. He hesitated, but Logan motioned him on.

"She's playing you Kendall." Kendall face dropped into a look of disbelief. "James just left to go on a date with her about an hour ago. He said he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to get jealous." Kendall shook his head.

"Apparently Alicia told me and James both not to tell each other…Woah. I did not see this coming." Kendall said quietly. His heart ached. They had such a great time today. He never would have suspected her to have…

"She is not getting away with this. Text James right now Carlos. Tell him to get the heck out of there." Logan told Carlos. Carlos reluctantly picked up his phone and started typing a message to James.

James and Alicia had finished their meal about ten minutes ago and had gone out on the Santa Monica Pier to watch the sun finish setting. They were sitting on a bench, facing the ocean. The wind was picking up, so Alicia cuddled next to James. He held her tighter. James decided it was time to make his move.

James considered himself to be experienced when it came to things like this. He leaned his head towards Alicia, who instinctively looked up at the sudden movement. James took her face and began to kiss her. Alicia fixed her hand on the back of James' neck. Right then and there James' phone vibrated. They both sighed. "I'm sorry." James picked up his phone and read the text from Carlos that read:

"Get outta there man! The girl you're with went on a date with Kendall today, too! No lie!" James' heart ached, just like Kendall's. He couldn't stand to be with Alicia a minute longer.

"You know what?" James hopped up off the bench as quickly as possible. "That was Gustavo. He needs us at the studio."

"At 8 o' clock at night?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Sorry! Bye!" James fast walked it to a cab, and left Alicia alone on a bench on the pier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't believe it." James said as he sulked into Apartment 2J. He walked slowly over to the couch and sat next to Kendall. Kendall had his legs to his chest, and his head down on his knees. They were both just as bummed as the other.

"Me neither." Kendall said barely audible into his knees. Logan and Carlos were quietly talking to one another on the other end of the couch. They both nodded, and looked up.

"She's not getting away with guys. She messes with you two she messes with me and Logan too!" Carlos said.

"We think we have composed a plan…" Logan started.

"Revenge? What are we? 5 years old?" Kendall sighed.

"Oh yeah, so she can just go off and do this to some other guy just like you?" Logan stated.

"I'm feelin' like we should put an end to it now." Carlos said with authority. James grunted. His head was lying on the back of the couch and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Alright. I'm in." James said reluctantly. Logan and Carlos high-fived, and turned to Kendall.

"You in, too?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I don't wanna hurt her guys." James, Logan, and Carlos looked confused.

"But dude, she just went on a date…With the both of us. Sure, she made us feel the same wa-WAIT, did you kiss her?" James seemed suddenly completely distracted. Kendall sank further into the couch.

"Yes…." He said quietly. His head popped up, "Did you?"

"Yeah." James said with a sigh.

"Okay can we just get back on the subject of revenge please?" Carlos reminded them what they were earlier talking about.

"Go ahead…" Kendall motioned Carlos and Logan to start spieling out their plan.

"Okay!" Carlos started, excited now. "We asked Gustavo what he knew about this girl."

"Gustavo said," Logan butted in, "that she can't sing." Kendall and James looked confused.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Can't sing. As in they auto-tune her voice. None of it is her that you her in that one song. It's a bunch of crap." Carlos explained.

"Woah." Kendall shook his head.

"So tomorrow night, Alicia is performing a free concert." Logan dealt further into the plan. James grinned, realizing what the plan was. "I'm going to hack into the sound boards. I'll turn up her microphone, and I'll turn down the voice she'll be lip-synching to. She can't sing, so everyone will see her for who she really is."

"It'll be all over the news, and those fancy Hollywood gossip shows! She won't be able to save herself!" Carlos clapped his hands together as if proud of himself for coming to the conclusion. Kendall and James looked at each other. James was smiling and shaking his head. Kendall was nodding. Then he smiled.

"Let's do it." Kendall said. And with that it was high-fives all around.

"It'll be easy for me to gain access to the sound boards. Where she's performing the technical stuff is located behind the stage. One of you guys can go backstage and go tell her good luck or something. You can distract them while I go hook up the wire to the soundboard. I'll text you when you can leave. I doubt you want to spend anymore time with that girl than necessary." Logan ended, looking at his two best friends who had been cheated on with the same girl.

"And you're sure it'll work?" Kendall asked.

"Well, if the plan goes as….planned then yeah!" Logan laughed.

By that time it was 11 o' clock, and they were all exhausted. From what, they didn't know, but they all went to sleep with the feeling of sweet revenge running through their system.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mrs. Knight was cooking breakfast. She was flipping some eggs, while the waffles were in the toaster. Katie was sitting at the bar watching her. It was about 10 o' clock on Sunday. Tonight, Alicia would give her concert.

The boys one by one came out of their bedrooms and sat down at the table. Carlos was once again bouncing up and down in his seat. Logan looked over at him, "Carlos this is breakfast, not fish sticks, would you please cool it?" Logan said, seeming groggy.

"I'm just so excited for tonight!" Carlos said, still bouncing. Kendall and James nodded in agreement.

"What's going on tonight?" Katie asked as she took her seat at the head of the table. The boys sort of looked at each other. Carlos stopped bouncing, realizing he shouldn't have said anything. "Oh, so you're not going to tell me?" Katie asked.

Mrs. Knight put the waffles on separate plates and laid them each on a place mat. She brought over the butter and syrup, and the glasses of milk, and all the other things needed. "What won't they tell you, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked Katie.

"What they're doing tonight." Katie stated. Mrs. Knight took her seat at the other end of the table.

"Oh. Boys, do you have plans?" She looked at the four with interest. The boys looked at Kendall. It was his mom. Kendall sighed.

"Mom, you know Alicia? The girl I told you I was going on a date with yesterday?"

"Yes. Did it not work out or something?" Mrs. Knight questioned, as she cut into her waffle.

"Not exactly. Ya see, James went on a date with her yesterday too."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Knight dropped her fork, and death-stared James. "James, what were you thinking?" James shrunk back in his seat.

"No, no, no! Not like that. As in Alicia cheated on Kendall and I. We had no idea." Mrs. Knight sat up in her chair.

"Oh, sorry James." She apologized for the sudden outburst. "That's horrible. Why I oughta…"

"Don't worry Mom, we're getting revenge tonight." Kendall smiled.

"Oh. This doesn't sound like you guys…But, I guess she deserves it. How are you getting the revenge?" Logan swallowed. He felt subjected to tell her the plan.

"Ya see, Mrs. Knight, Alicia can't sing. They fix up her voice, and make it sound like she can. She's pretty much getting famous off her looks." Logan stated. Kendall and James sighed just thinking about how gorgeous she was.

"Well, that's just not right. So what are you gonna do?" Mrs. Knight wanted to know more. Katie sat at the other end of the table quietly chewing away.

"Turn up the sound on her mic so everyone can her how she really sounds." Logan smiled. Mrs. Knight was deep in thought.

"Alright just don't get yourselves into too much trouble." She concluded. And they finished breakfast in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know how to work this stuff?" Katie asked Logan as he was packing away the wire he was going to need and his laptop.

"Of course. It's just a simple cord and my computer." Logan stated. Katie nodded her head. She was watching the boys prepare for their night of revenge on Alicia. James was doing his hair, Kendall was lying on the couch watching TV, and Carlos was taking a power nap next to Kendall. So pretty much Logan was the only one preparing.

"Can I see your laptop? I wanna search Alicia. I've never seen her before."

"Sure." Logan pressed a button on the keyboard causing the laptop to wake up. Katie went to Google and typed in "Alicia Mendez" into the search bar. Photos of the beautiful brunette Alicia splattered the screen. Most of the pictures weren't just of Alicia, but of a blonde girl with dark blue eyes in them too.

"Whose this?" Katie turned the screen towards Logan. Logan stopped tampering with the wires and looked up at the screen.

"Woah. She's gorgeous." Logan said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Who is she?" Katie proceeded to click on the picture of the two girls for further information. She scrolled down a bit. "Her name is Isabella Clark. It says she's an actress. Maybe she'll be there tonight."

"Ya think?" Logan said with too much enthusiasm. Katie shook her head and thought to herself she shouldn't have said anything.

"Alright," James suddenly appeared at the kitchen table, seeming to be ready to go, "If we leave here in the next 15 minutes we should get there in plenty of time." Logan shut of the laptop and slung it in his bag.

"I'm ready too. Kendall, Carlos, we're leaving!" Logan called. Kendall heaved himself off the sofa. It took Carlos a while to regain clearness, because he had been sleeping.

"Mom, we're leaving!" Kendall called to his mom who was in her room.

"Be careful! Have fun!" Mrs. Knight responded.

"Ohhhh we will!" Carlos said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. Kendall turned to James.

"Is it gonna be me or you who goes up to distract her?" Kendall asked. Even though she was a jerk to them, they both wanted to see her again.

"I….don't feel like making that decision right now. Ha." James awkwardly giggled.

"I guess I'll do it." Kendall said. "Logan instead of texting me when you're done, just come to where I am and we'll walk out together. Logan nodded.

"Are we going or not?" Carlos said, started toward the door. The others followed him.

"Let's take care of this, guys." Kendall said as they walked out the door. Tonight would for sure be a big night for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The people were filing down the isles and into the rows of seats. It was a pretty large, outdoor theater. The top was covered with what looked to be metal slates, but they were sectioned out so you could see the bright blue/orange through the cracks. The concert was to start at 7 o' clock, so by then the sun will have set all the way.

Kendall and Logan were hesitating at the door that read "Authorized Personal Only". "This is the only way back stage?" Kendall asked. The sign intimidated him.

"Yup. Let's do this thing." Logan grinned. Kendall stepped forward and was in the doorway. He turned around and looked at Logan.

"Give me two minutes, then you'll be clear to come in." Kendall said, and Logan nodded.

Kendall walked into the backstage area nonchalantly. Immediately he spotted the soundboard and all the technical goodies to his left. There were no big security guys about to knock him on his butt, as far he could see. Kendall walked a bit; he felt awkward. Then he saw her coming from what looked to be her trailer.

Alicia's hair was down, into her classic, long barrel rolls. They reached to the middle of her back. Her dress hit about midway up her thigh, and the neck lined scooped down. Not too low, to the point where she would be uncomfortable on stage. The dress was covered in silver sequins. Circular ones, dangling ones, all sorts of sequins. She literally looked like a star. And about knocked the breath out of Kendall. She looked up.

A wave of emotions washed over Alicia. It was Kendall. Sweet, adorable Kendall who she had a great time with yesterday. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. But then she remembered: She had flat-out cheated on him, with his best friend. And for the first time, Alicia was drowning in her guilt. She remembered how much publicity it would get her to date one of those boys, put her head up high, and walked towards Kendall.

"Hey!" Alicia accidently and unknowingly started running towards Kendall. When she reached him she put her arms around his neck. Kendall proceeded to pick her up and spin her around in a big embrace, and made sure to set her down the opposite way of door so Logan could get in safely.

"How are you?" Kendall asked, setting her down. Her arms were still around his neck. She was smiling. For a second her guilt disappeared under her happiness.

"I'm great now that you're here." She smiled. Kendall couldn't help but smile back. For a second Kendall forgot the bad feelings behind his happiness, too. Considering her arms were still tight around his neck, she pulled him down to kiss him. A lot more intensely than outside that little Coffee Bean yesterday.

"Alright, alright. Stop it, or go freakin' get a room." Another female voice was heard behind Kendall. Kendall heard the clunking of heels. Kendall didn't turn around; he wanted her to face the same way Alicia was. Logan would be coming in anytime now. After a few more clunks of her heels, Isabella Clark appeared in front of Kendall.

"Sorry." Kendall made an apologetic face, and put his hands up and off Alicia. Isabella laughed.

"You're fine. Hi, I'm Isabella Clark." Isabella reached her hand out. Kendall and Isabella shook hands. Kendall took in Isabella's appearance. Her hair looked just like Alicia's only light blonde. Her eyes were strikingly blue. She was dressed casual, obviously just there to watch the concert, not be in it. Jeans and a sparkly top.

In the corner of his eye he could see Logan pepping through the door. Since Alicia and Isabella were facing the opposite direction, Kendall gave him a nod to make sure he knew he was clear. Logan crept over to the soundboard. Kendall saw him pull a wire, put one in, and then he put his computer in his bag. Logan got up and smiled. Kendall made sure Logan looked unsuspicious before pointing him out. Logan walked towards Kendall and the girls.

"Oh hey, Logan!" Kendall said, then turned to the girls, "Ladies, this is my best friend Logan. He's in the band."

"Hello," Alicia reached out her hand.

"Hey," Logan gave her the head nodd as he took her hand.

"Logan, this is Isabella." Alicia motioned towards her friend who was standing to her left.

"Er…Hi…." Logan said. Logan recognized her from the Google search Katie had showed him. She was just as beautiful in person, Logan thought. "Logan." He reached out his hand for her to shake.

"Isabella." She smiled sweetly, and awkwardly pushed her hair behind her ear. Kendall and Alicia were just watching.

"Um…So I -" Alicia started speaking but a big guy who looked to be a member of the set-up crew told Alicia it was 5 minutes till show time. "Gotta go. Thanks for coming back here." She smiled and gave Kendall a peck on the cheek.

"See ya. Good luck." 'You're gonna need it!' Kendall thought to himself. "Come on Logan, we gotta go now." Logan broke his gaze on Isabella because Kendall was tugging on his arm.

"Bye." Logan managed and waved to Isabella. She smiled and giggled.

As she watched Kendall and Logan walk away, and out the door, Alicia began to feel horrible. These guys were perfect and so sweet to her. What had she done?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The boys set themselves up on the lawn to the right of the stage. The hill was slanting inward towards the seats, and they probably weren't supposed to be sitting there. But they wanted a good view of the concert. Logan, however, wouldn't stop talking about Isabella.

"Kendall, I'm in love. I really am." Logan sputtered.

"You said three words to the girl, calm down Logan." Kendall replied, sort of annoyed. Logan lowered his head, and stared at his computer screen.

"Is everything set up?" James asked. Carlos was sitting next to him with a big smile on his face, sort of rocking back and fourth again.

"Yup." Logan said, rubbing his hands together, "All set."

From where they were sitting, they could see Alicia behind the stage preparing. She looked out to where they were sitting and caught the boy's eyes. She didn't know whether to smile and wave, or be worried. The guys remained motionless; totally unmoved by her gesture.

The boys sat anxiously on the hill. The sun had set, and the lights were on in the theater. They slowly dimmed, to signal that it was time for the show. The crowd went nuts, light-up toys and cell phones waving around in the air. Then they heard the start of the music. It was a fast, hip-hop dance beat that the boys recognized as her hit song. The bass vibrated the ground. The song itself was particularly tough to sing; only a pretty high soprano could hit the notes. (Think Miley Cyrus).

Alicia appeared, the lights bouncing off her dress like a disco ball. She walked back and fourth on the stage, and seemed to be getting pretty into the song, although the lyrics were pointless. Her beautiful 'voice' could be heard from a mile away.

"Here we go!" Logan had to yell for the boys to hear. The music was loud.

Logan started tapping around on his laptop. Right when the second chorus came around (The chorus started off high) a sudden loud, scratchy voice could be heard. It was definitely a girl voice though. It sounded like the voice was cracking. Alicia stopped dead in her tracks. Now nothing was coming out at all. The crowd went pretty much silent as well. Some "boo's" could be heard. "….I….I…." Alicia stuttered. Her eyes flickered to the boys. James caught her eye, and nodded his head. She panicked. "…I'm…I'm….SO SORRY!" she shouted. The apology could have been sent to the crowd, but the boys knew exactly whom it was directed towards.

Alicia suddenly dropped the microphone and ran off the stage. The crown began booing.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Alicia practically screamed as she stormed back stage. She turned toward the soundboard workers. "Waiting for an answer here!" She yelled. The workers were panicking, papers and wires flying everywhere, someone was furiously typing. They all shrugged. Alicia let out a scream. Everyone shrunk back from the noise.

Isabella ran toward Alicia. Isabella couldn't decide whether to comfort her, or tell her she deserves it. Alicia was not a very nice friend. At all. Alicia threatened to ruin Isabella's career somehow, someway, if she ever told any she was a jerk.

Alicia saw Isabella. "It. Was. Them." Alicia said under her breath.

"Who?" Isabella didn't quite comprehend whom she meant.

"Big. Time. Rush." Alicia was squeezing Isabella's hand a little too tightly. Isabella's facial expression went from worrisome to smugness.

"Told you not to cheat. It never turns out well. And….and it's just flat-out mean Alicia!" Isabella had never had the guts to tell her off before.

"Are you aware of how much freakin' publicity that would have gotten us, Isabella?"

"Us? No, not us. You. This is all for you. I warned you. And now it has bitten you in the butt. Hard. You're done Alicia. And I'm done…with you." Isabella finished. MAN, DID THAT FEEL GOOD. Isabella composed herself. Alicia stood there, dumbfounded. "Now," Isabella began, "I'm going to go find Logan. He was cute. Goodbye, Alicia." Isabella started towards the door, and hoped she would never have to deal with Alicia ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Logan?" Isabella called. The boys were still sitting up on the hill, all smiles. Now everyone should know not to mess with the BTR boys. Logan's head shot up, obviously recognizing the voice. His face lit up when he saw the petite blonde girl calling his name. He got up, and walked a little too fast down the hill.

"Hi Isabella!" Logan said as he got to the bottom of the hill.

"Hi Logan." She smiled. She got distracted by the noise of the crowd. Most of them had already gone out of the theater, others stood there and booed, and still others sat patiently hoping she would show herself again. "You guys did some damage." She nodded towards the crowd. Logan shot her a worried look. She rested her hand on his cheek. "Calm down, I'm glad. You really taught her a lesson." Logan reached up and took her hand.

"No one messes with my best friends." Logan stated, holding her hand firmly.

"You seem really sweet Logan." She grinned.

"Hey, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Er….no….." Isabella wasn't used to receiving compliments without Alicia being there to tear her down afterwards. "Ummm…."

"I believe the words you're looking for is-"

"Thank you! Thank you. Sorry. Usually Alicia gets the compliments." Isabella sighed.

"Well." Logan said in a lighter tone. "You obviously will not have to worry with her anymore. I had no idea we would be helping you out too. I'm…really sorry she treated you that way. You obviously don't deserve it."

"Logan, stop. You don't need to do this."

"Do what?" Logan's face was confused.

"Feel sorry for me. It's is not necessary." Isabella shrugged. Logan didn't need to waste his breath on her pointless situation.

"Isabella," Logan took both of her hands and looked at her, "I just met you an hour ago. You are just so entrancing….I…..can't explain it. I feel like I already know you. So I already care about you." Isabella's mouth dropped. "Sorry, that was a little much."

"No…" Isabella's mouth turned into a smile. "Thank you so much Logan. Really." Logan sighed. He thought he had ruined it there.

"No problem babe. Now I got a problem…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"I seem to have lost my number…Can I have yours?" Logan smiled a big cheesy grin, signaling her not to take it seriously. They both broke out laughing, causing the boys up on the hill to look down at them confused.

"Wow, I wish I was as smooth as you!" Isabella laughed. "Trade me phones, I'll put mine in yours, and you can put yours in mine." They traded phones. After typing in a few numbers, and pressing certain buttons, they handed their phones back to each other. "Thanks." Alicia smiled.

"I'll text you." Logan winked.

"Alright." Isabella smiled.

"Logan!" Kendall called from up the hill.

"Gotta go!" Logan ducked down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you soon, okay?"

"Bye!" She called as he ran up the hill.

"Get some digits?" James wondered as Logan approached them.

"Yup."

"Woah, I'm impressed man. She's a babe." James nodded his head, as if he was proud of Logan. Carlos shot up.

"Logan? Umm, what about Camille? We just bagged someone for cheating, now you're gonna do it?" Carlos shouted. They stared at Carlos. Camille and Logan had declared for sure 'just friends' about a month ago. They had never really dated anyways.

"Umm…Carlos." Kendall leaned over to Carlos, "They've been done for about a month now."

"NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!" Carlos pouted and laid back to stare at the stars. The others laughed.

"Well, my friends. Let's head home. Our work is done here." James said heaving himself up off the ground. He helped Kendall up.

As they headed home, sweet victory rang in their hearts. And for now, it would stay there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do it again, except this time, don't make me want to kill you!"  
>Gustavo was already barking out orders and it was only 10 o' clock Monday morning. The boys didn't get home from the almost-concert till 11 the night before, and probably didn't get to sleep for another 3 hours. They were recording a new song today, but were having trouble keeping their eyes open.<p>

The boys sang the chorus of the new song again. You could tell in their voices that they were sleep deprived. Gustavo threw down his headphones and rubbed his eyes. "You know what? 20 minute break. Just don't leave Rocque Records." Gustavo got up and headed to his office, with Kelly right on his heels.

The boys went into the lobby, and plopped down on the white couches. Carlos laid his head back, and almost immediately fell asleep. Kendall and James sat there motionless. Logan sat on the loveseat furiously tapping away at his phone. The 'click' of the buttons was loud, but Logan didn't notice. James' eyes widened with annoyance. "LOGAN. What are you doing?" James shouted, causing both Kendall and Logan to jump. Carlos was still fast asleep.

"Err….texting Isabella. Sorry." Logan sputtered.

"Look man," Kendall came to life for the first time that day, "we're all excited for you and stuff but umm, we're working." Kendall looked over at Logan. Logan's phone vibrated. He hesitated, but picked it up and looked at the text anyway.

"So that means I can't go let Isabella in? She brought us coffee."

"Oh, we'll make an exception." Kendall said in a lighter tone. Kendall was hoping Isabella was nothing like her delightful friend Alicia.

"Alright, I'll go get the door for her!" Logan jumped up and ran down the hall towards the door. There Isabella stood, her hands full. On one arm a bunch of shopping bags, the other her purse, and in her hands was a tray of coffees. She smiled when Logan appeared and sort of bobbed back and forth. Like waving.

Logan ran up to the door and opened it. Isabella came trotting in. "Let me help you!" Logan grabbed the tray of coffees and took her purse.

"Thank you! Phew. What a work out." She looked relieved.

"Oh yes, the best cardiovascular activity around: shopping." Logan grinned and Isabella laughed. They walked down the hall into where the other three boys were sitting.

"Heyyyy Isabella!" Kendall jumped up off the couch, and patted Carlos' side as he walked by to wake him up. Kendall gave her a one-armed hug, and grabbed his coffee. "Thanks man. This is really gonna help us out."

"No problem." She walked to James and Carlos had them pick one out. They thanked her, and she sat down on the white couch next to Logan. Logan instinctively put his arm around her. Logan took his cup and started sipping on it.

"So," Isabella started, "if I'm going to be hanging out with you guys, err Logan or whatever….If that is okay with you…." She stopped for reassurance. The boys nodded and smiled. Logan rubbed her arm. "So I bought your guys' album and listened to it. I absolutely love it. Highly impressed."

"Well thanks Isabella! Weren't you in that one movie?….errr….."

"Short Life. Yes I was the main role."

"I wondered who the pretty blonde in it was!" Carlos laughed. Logan gave him a death stare. Carlos stopped laughing and shrunk back in his seat.

"Well now you know! So…I actually wanna thank you guys for what you did last night. Alicia really was in the way of me reaching my full potential." She said in a more serious tone.

"Well, it was our pleasure. Ha." James laughed.

"No one better mess with us again." Kendall said quietly.

"How did you even hack into the soundboards? That takes some massive skills…and smarts!" Logan looked over at her and grinned. "You did that? You're smart too? Dang boy…" Everyone laughed, and Isabella shook her head in amazement while rubbing out the wrinkles in her floral skirt. The unusually warm weather in LA had continued. Her blonde curls shook with the movement of her head. Logan kissed her on the cheek before the laughing wore out. Just then Gustavo appeared.

"Breaks over." Gustavo eyed Isabella, "Get your lady friend outta here. We got work to do. To the studio!" Gustavo yelled, just as dramatic as usual. Carlos, Kendall, and James reluctantly followed him. Logan took Isabella's hand and in the other hand he took her shopping bags. They walked down the hall.

"I hope you don't think I'm a brat because I went shopping…" Isabella said.

"Psh! All girls shop. It's the way of the world. I'd we a little worried if you didn't!" Logan laughed and hugged Isabella. "Have a good day. I'll text you and hopefully we can set something up soon. I think we get outta here at 5 today."

"Well, I have no plans. Wow." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Bye Logan." She reached up and hugged him again.

"LOGAN!" Gustavo called.

"Coming, I'm coming…" Logan called back. He turned back to Isabella. "See you soon babe!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran to the studio.

Isabella laughed, picked up her bags, and headed back out, and only hoped to see Logan again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Okay, this is extremely relaxing." Isabella sighed with pleasure as she sat back in a comfy lounge chair by the Palm Woods Pool. It was 5:30 that day and the sun was still up. She had a yellow sundress on, with her designer sunglasses in place. Her blonde curls were up out of her face in a side pony-tail.

"Well you deserve to relax. Your life must be really stressful." Logan stated as he set up his pool-side picnic with Isabella. It was a little too late in the day to be called a picnic, and the food they were having didn't exactly fit either. So, they were pretty much eating dinner by the pool. Logan had made burgers and fries before she had arrived…It was pretty much the most fancy thing he knew how to cook.

"Okay, this actually looks really good. You've impressed me once again Logan." She looked up at him and grinned. He smiled down at her.

"Alright I think we're set!" Logan plopped down in his seat, and started fixing his burger the way he liked it. She did the same.

It was silence for the first few moments, probably because the burgers were really good. Or maybe because Isabella was reflecting on her run in with Alicia in the mall early that day:

She had just left Rocque Records and wanted to pick up something from the mall. She should have known Alicia would be there. When Alicia saw her coming towards her down the escalator, she was there, ready to question her.

"Now you're gonna steal MY plan and date one of the BTR boys?" Alicia immediately started lecturing Isabella once they were out of earshot of most other people.

"No, your plan was to date him for publicity. I want to date him for HIM." Isabella was staring straight ahead, marching to the next store she wanted to go in.

"But…but it's not fair! That was my idea!" Alicia was practically having to run to keep up with Isabella.

"If you would have been a nicer person, Alicia, things would have been fine! Cheating…not nice. I really like Logan. In fact, I'm seeing him again today."

"Again?"

"Yeah I already met up with the boys once today. They're awesome." Isabella came to a sudden stop and turned towards Alicia. "And it was really cruel what you did to them. So once again Alicia, I am done!" Isabella stormed away, leaving Alicia in the dust…

"I like your hair up like that." Logan stated, as he swallowed his last piece of burger. Isabella shook her head to get out from her daydream and back to reality. She blushed a little.

"Stop…You're being nice again…." She giggled at the hilarity of it all.

"Wow. Sorry." Logan laughed. "I really, really like you Isabella."

"Right back at cha Logan." She laughed and winked at him. She realized he wouldn't have seen the wink since she had sunglasses on.

Just then from the corner of his eye, Logan spotted Camille walking towards them. He panicked. This was trouble. "Er…I'll go put our dishes away!" Logan said, as he quickly grabbed plates and tried to avoid Camille.

Logan ran into the hotel, leaving Isabella. Isabella noticed Camille who hadn't stopped walking towards the table her and Logan were sitting at. Isabella offered Camille a smile. Camille sort of nodded to acknowledge her. Camille arrived at the table and reached out her hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Camille. Logan's ex-girlfriend." Camille said in a very harsh tone.

"Oh, hi! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rich, famous, beautiful Isabella Clark. Starred in the #1 movie of the year, Short Life. Was nominated for a couple awards. Yeah. Yeah, I know." Camille acted totally uninterested.

"Yes, it was a real honor being put up for those awards!"

"Yeah I'm sure it was," Camille said, still harsh. Isabella looked around, hoping Logan would appear and save her from this awkward situation.

"Oh, he ain't coming back. He doesn't want to confront me. He probably still has feelings for me…" Isabella nodded her head, trying to not let Camille's words get to her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Isabella said in a light tone, and held out her hand. Camille ignored the gesture and stormed off the same way she had come.

Isabella saw Logan running to her. "What did she say to you?" Logan seemed panicked. Isabella's head dropped. "What?" Logan asked again.

"You don't still have feelings for Camille, your ex-girlfriend, do you?" Isabella was quiet, and slowly looked up at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Isabella so he would be at eye level with her. He took both of her hands in his.

"We never even officially dated in the first place. Second, please, please don't take what she said seriously. Because Isabella, you are the only thing that's been on my mind since I first met you. Honest." Logan was staring into Isabella's eyes. Isabella smiled. Logan leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey there, Carlos!" Camille said as she slid next to Carlos on the couch in the Palm Woods lobby. He was focused on something. As far as she could tell, he was intensely staring at the elevator doors. "What are you doing?" Camille asked, practically disinterested.

"Counting how many times the elevator doors open and close in two minutes." Carlos said, still staring at the doors. The bell on the elevator dinged, signaling that it was going to open. "27." Carlos nodded, still focused, not wanting to lose his number. Camille rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"You know wh-"

"Hang on, only 15 seconds left." Camille waited. "30…..31…..32…." Carlos' phone vibrated. That meant time was up as far as Camille was concerned. "The elevator doors open 32 times within two minutes!" Carlos smiled victoriously. "You were saying?" He turned to her, with the big grin still on his face.

"You know…" Camille put a flirty smile on her face. "You're cute Carlos." Carlos grin grew into a smile.

"Say thanks, there Camille! Haha, you're nice too, with your….err hair and… your hands!" Carlos laughed as he grabbed Camille's hands. Camille sighed with annoyance. He obviously didn't understand that Camille was trying to flirt with him. Flirting with her ex's best friend? Perfect plan for jealously. Apparently, Camille thought Logan and her had dated at some point or another…And she definitely didn't like seeing him with a girl who was achieving everything she wanted to. Being in movies, winning awards, etc…Camille has trouble booking acting jobs in just small roles, let alone number one movie of the year.

Camille saw Logan coming out of the elevator. He was waltzing around with a big smile on his face. Obviously put there by Isabella. Camille panicked. This was her chance to show Logan that Carlos is trying to steal his lady. Even though he wasn't, nor was she "his lady". Camille took Carlos' hands in hers and obnoxiously started laughing and saying, "Oh Carlos, you are too funny!" extremely loudly.

Logan heard Camille as he was walking by the front desk. He turned around to see Carlos holding hands with Camille. Logan's facial expression was in between being weirded out and really confused. 'Dang, Carlos. You go man.' Logan was thinking to himself. Logan slowed his pace to a walk as he continued on.

Camille took her hands out of Carlos' as soon as Logan was out of sight. "This was nice Carlos. We should do it again sometime." Camille said, disinterested. She hesitated, but she gave him a wink to get the point across more. Just in case Carlos hadn't caught on yet.

"Alright Camille, bye!" Carlos was all excited, but what he didn't know it was all for nothing.

"James, I need your advice!" Carlos said, when he threw the door open to Apartment 2J and ran and jumped onto the couch next to James. James was watching TV. It was a Monday night and he wasn't too worried about having something to do.

"What kind of advice buddy?" James said, still staring at the TV.

"Girl advice!" Carlos exclaimed, still excited. James' eyes widened, and turned off the TV. He turned to Carlos.

"Well, this is more serious than I thought. What's your situation?" James was now extremely intent on Carlos.

"It's Camille! I think she likes me!" James was confused. She had never shown any feelings like that towards Carlos before.

"Er…What did she do make you think that?"

"She said I was cute." Carlos said with a big grin, proud. "And she held my hands!" James didn't buy it.

"Now, that doesn't necessarily mean she likes you Carlos." James' girl experience was coming into play here.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm definitely not going to pass up this opportunity!" Carlos said, giddy with excitement. James sighed.

"You do what you want man." James said, getting up off up the couch to go grab himself something to eat.

"Thanks James!" Carlos said, and turned his attention to the TV. 'A pretty girl may or may not like me', Carlos thought, 'so I can't miss out!' What he didn't know, was that the girl who he thought liked him, was just using him instead!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kendall was sitting by the pool. The sun was setting, but it was still nice and warm. He laid in a chair as he watched people go about their business. Looked like one girl was freakin' out over an audition. Another was silently reading a magazine in a chair. It was all entertaining to him. Kendall usually remained chill about things.

Camille silently stood by the door in the lobby waiting for the correct time to go get the information she needed out of Kendall. She knew Logan was going to take Isabella out on a date Friday night, she just needed to know where. That way, her and Carlos might just show up at the same time…

She decided to go talk to Kendall now. She walked casually towards him, and sat down in the chair next time him. He looked up. "Hey Kendall!" She said with a smile, perky. "What's up?" Kendall was confused. Why would Camille care to talk to him?

"Um…Sitting. Ya know." Kendall shrugged. His day had been pretty uneventful.

"So, Logan's got a new girl?" She said, but she said it in a happy, interested tone. So Kendall wasn't suspicious.

"Oh, yeah! Isabella. She's pretty awesome." Kendall said nonchalantly.

"So where does Logan usually take dates? Like is he a more classy or casual guy?" Camille asked in the same perky tone.

"He's always looking for an excuse to get dressed up, though he'd never admit it." Kendall laughed. "But he likes that one Italian place down the way. On Sunset…ya know the one I'm talking about?" Kendall looked over to Camille. She immediately straighten up.

"Yes I do!"

"It's alright I guess. Not much of an Italian person though." Kendall shrugged again. He looked up at the sky. The pale pink and orange had faded away into darkness. "What time even is it?" He asked, completely forgetting the subject.

"8 o' clock." Camille answered after she whipped out her phone to look.

"I oughta get upstairs. We got a 7:30 wake up call tomorrow. New song still isn't ready." Kendall said as he unwillingly got up out of the chair. Camille shook her head.

"Alright Kendall, I'll see ya!" Camille waved bye to him as he walked in the doors to the lobby. She laid back in her chair. She looked at the design in her skirt. Vines weaving in and out, the occasionally tropical flower. It made her feel bad for some reason. Like the design resembled the web of lies she was making.

The next morning, the guys woke up bright and early and headed to Rocque Records. Once again, they were sleepy out of their minds. Tuesdays were just as bad as Mondays to them. So Isabella offered to bring them coffees again. The studio was on the way to the photo shoot she had that day.

"Hello beautiful." Logan smiled as he briskly opened the door for Isabella, once again carrying a tray of coffees. No matter how many times Logan compliments her she still can't help but blush. Luckily her hair was down to cover he face. Logan took the coffee tray. "Thanks again. Can't thank you enough!" Logan said and he held her hand and led her down the hall to the room with the white couches. There laid the other boys, in practically the same positions she left them in the morning before: Lounging on the couches.

"Hi guys!" She said as they entered into view. The boys looked surprised to see her, but were even happier once Logan came with the tray of coffees.

"Coffees two days in a row? Man Isabella, you rock!" Carlos said, as he excitedly hopped up to grab himself one. The other boys did the same. They sat silently for a few moments, completely content with sipping their coffees. Isabella turned to Logan.

"Ya know, you've never shown me around this place." Isabella said with realization.

"You deserve a tour. Let's go." Logan took her hand again. They walked toward the recording studio, leaving the other three boys behind. He pulled her into the box, where the boys get recorded.

"This is too cool." Isabella said. "Sometimes I wish I could be a singer instead. Seems pretty awesome." She said, as she poked around at the microphones and other equipment.

"Well," Logan said, sitting back on a stool, "You make one heck of an actress. So do the world a favor, and stay an actress." They laughed. Logan swung their hands back and fourth. "Hey you know what?" Logan turned to Isabella, "Gustavo told us we're off Friday night. Wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Er….that little Italian place down the street from here?" Logan looked up to see her reaction. She smiled, and took both his hands.

"Perfect!" Logan smiled, and shook his head as he looked at Isabella. "What?" She giggled.

"YOU'RE too perfect." Logan grinned. Isabella slouched, grinned, and looked away all at the same time.

"Stoooooop…." She giggled.

"You're just gonna have to face it babe!" Logan assured her. She shook her head and looked back at Logan. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back until they heard a loud, female voice.

"Awwwwww!" Logan and Isabella pulled away and turned towards the window. Kelly and Gustavo must have been in the studio when Isabella and Logan had gone into the box.

"Dang Kelly this is better than some of those sappy soap operas you watch!" Gustavo chuckled. Great, he was there too.

"Sorry!" Isabella hopped up off her stool, and took Logan's hand and walked towards the door.

"No, wait Isabella! My name is Kelly Wainwright and I'm a huge fan. Like that one time in Short Life, when you, you did that on thing! That was too cool!" Kelly babbled. Logan turned bright red, and made the "CUT IT OUT!" motion across his neck with his hand. Isabella mouthed 'thank you' as Logan pushed her out towards the lobby. That was awkward.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Do you have corn dogs here?" Carlos smiled up at the waitress. Camille, who was across the table from him, hid her face with embarrassment. They were at the Italian restaurant on Sunset, on that Friday night, just as Kendall had unknowingly directed her to go to. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to sabotage Logan's date. She would play it by ear. After all, she was an actress.

"No, we don't. Sorry, sir." The waitress said, sort of taken back by the question. Carlos pouted and stuck his face in the menu again.

"Um. I'll just have spaghetti then." Carlos said, monotone. The waitress nodded, took their menus, and walked off.

"How can they not have corn dogs here?" Carlos said as soon as the waitress was gone.

"I don't know….Maybe because this is an Italian restaurant, not a food court." Camille said mockingly. She shook her head. Too bad Carlos was too sweet to understand she was making fun of him.

"I'll be okay." Carlos looked Camille over. This restaurant was dressy, but not insanely formal. Carlos had a collared shirt on, and Camille looked stunning, Carlos thought. She had a tight, black, high-waisted skirt on, with a white ruffled tank top tucked in. Her hair was up in a bun, allowing some strands of her dark wavy hair to fall out. "Camille, you're like really pretty." Carlos said looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

Camille got a little worried. What if Carlos actually started liking her? Or worse, what if Camille actually started like him? She panicked at the thought, and fidgeted a bit. Then she saw him.

He walked through the double doors. His hair was all slicked up like it usually is. He wore a white, collared shirt, with a black tie. He casually took of his Ray Bans, and put them in his pocket. Camille had to check herself to make sure she wasn't drooling. Only problem was, Logan was towing a little blonde girl behind him. Dressed in a sparkled skirt, and a dark blue scoop-neck top, Isabella was flawless. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection, as usual. The two had giant smiles on their faces, flashing their perfect, white teeth for all to see.

"Camille?" Carlos interrupted her daydream. "You got a little drool right th-"

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She tried to laugh it off but hid her face with her own embarrassment this time.

"No it's fine. Same thing happens to me when I think of corndogs." Carlos shook his head, understanding. Camille laughed. Well, she'd give him one thing. He was funny. And cute. But as far as she was concerned, her heart was still in Logan's possession…Even though he didn't know it. "What were you looking at anyways?" Carlos whipped his head around towards the door to see the happy couple asking for a table. Isabella's eyes wandered about the restaurant. She spotted Carlos. Her eyes lit up.

"Logan, it's Carlos and Camille!" She said, loud enough for them to hear. She was tugging on Logan's arm and pointed to the table where they sat. Isabella said something to Logan, and Logan's head shot in the direction of Carlos and Camille

"Hey guys!" Carlos waved excitedly, Isabella waved back. She grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards their table. Logan was saying something frantically. As they got closer, Camille heard that Logan was saying, "Not a good idea. Not a good idea." Over and over again. When they approached the table, Logan was silent.

"Mind if we sit here?" Isabella asked. Carlos shook his head no, and Camille covered her face and motioned them on. Isabella sat next to Camille, and Logan took a seat next to Carlos. "It is too funny that we see you guys here!" Isabella said, still excited.

"Yeah…tooooo funny…." Logan said suspiciously looking at Camille. Camille stared right back. She grabbed a piece of bread and began munching on it.

"So Isabella, how was your photo shoot?" Carlos asked, extremely interested and all smiles.

"Wonderful! One of the best photographers I had yet!" She explained.

"It doesn't take that much to make you look good, Isabella." Logan smiled at her. She giggled.

"Oh, stop it. Camille," Isabella said turning to Camille, who was still death staring Logan, "Did you see that big sale at Urban today? That's where I got this skirt! Like 60 percent off or something crazy like that!" Isabella was genuinely trying to relate to Camille.

"I can't afford the stuff there." Camille said plainly.

"Oh…" Awkward. "So Carlos, you guys finish the song?..." Isabella asked. She felt like Carlos and herself were the only ones who wanted to be there. She was a little disappointed in Logan's behavior. Not saying a word, scowling. Not like him at all. Camille wore the same face, though. 'Maybe this WAS a bad idea…' Isabella thought to herself.

The night went on uneventful. Logan and Camille remained practically silent. Isabella felt as if she was on a date with Carlos, and not Logan. They had all eaten and were waiting for their checks. Logan and Camille couldn't wait to get the heck outta there. Isabella was going to have to have a serious talk with Logan. It was so not like him to act that way, she thought.

"Well," Isabella said, as they all got up, "This was nice!" She went to give Camille a hug. Camille acted like she didn't see her, and completely ignored her. Isabella let her arms drop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two boys watching them. Carlos looked sad and confused….Logan looked like he was feeling nothing at all. His expression was completely unreadable.

The four started for the door in silence. Isabella was sad. She thought it'd be fun to double date with Camille and Carlos. Apparently not. But why would Logan act like that? Like he was holding a grudge or something. Isabella hated to think it, and it almost pained her to do so, but what if Logan really DID have feelings for Camille still?

"Bye Isabella!" Carlos held out his arms in a big hug. She hugged him back. "What was going on between them tonight?" Carlos whispered into Isabella's ear while they were still hugging.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What was that all about?" Isabella asked Logan. She finally built up the nerve to ask. Isabella's manager insisted on calling her up a limo, making sure Isabella didn't have to ride home in a cab. Isabella protested, saying it was completely unnecessary, but gave in. She knows by now not to argue with her manager.

They had ridden home in silence. Both of them were lost in thought. Logan was walking her up to her apartment, hoping her parents wouldn't be around. Isabella lived in a higher scale version of the Palm Woods. It was taller, and more chic. Logan held her hand as she led him the correct way.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks. She took a big, deep breath being sure to keep her composure. Considering she had stopped them in the middle of the hotel's busy lobby. She turned around and looked at him dead in the face.

"As in you not saying a word the entire dinner." She took another deep breath, and pulled her hand out of his. Automatically, Logan knew it was serious.

"I just wanted a nice dinner with the two of us. Like our first, big date."

"But what about at the pool this week? Those weren't dates?" She said, shaking her head.

"Well…Okay, nevermind. I just didn't want to see Camille. You know we've had our issues."

"But those in the past now, right? I thought I was…Hang on let me recall your words… 'The only thing that's been on your mind since you met me'?"

"I meant that."

"Then what was your problem at dinner tonight?"

"What's it matter? You were on a date with Carlos anyway," Logan snapped.

"What? Okay, no. I tried to get you talking Logan, but you and Camille completely blew me off. And poor Carlos, too. Ya know, there is obviously something still there between you and Camille. The way you acted….Totally uncalled for."

"I…" Logan was deep in thought again. He looked away from Isabella. He couldn't look into her blue eyes and not melt. Plus, they were getting a little glassy. She's really upset, Logan thought. "It was just weird…being there with you and her. And my best friend. You gotta understand." Logan said looking back at her. She studied his face. Unreadable again. Isabella came to a realization and sighed.

"You still like her don't you, Logan?" Tears started filling her eyes. She blinked them back. She hated being dramatic. So not chill. Logan panicked when he saw the waterworks beginning.

"No, no, please no tears! I can't take the tears."

"Sorry!" Isabella said furiously blinking back the moisture. "I just don't know what to think, Logan." Her voice cracked on 'what'. There was already a sob creeping up on her voice. She took some more deep breaths.

"I…I…I don't know either." Logan's eyes widened. Did he still like Camille? He didn't know. Isabella's tears spilled over. Her mascara was going to start to run, and she wanted to get outta there before he could see that. So she simply started pacing towards the elevators as fast as she could in heels. She quickly pressed the button, hoping it would come quick enough before Logan would catch up. "Isabella!" he called in the noisy lobby. "Wait up, please!" The elevator dinged and opened. Isabella hopped in and pressed the 'close doors' button. She turned around. Logan was running towards the elevator. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Before the elevators closed, Logan got close enough to see the tears falling down her face, and her mascara beginning to run.

It was eleven o' clock by the time Logan could catch a cab, and ride back to the Palm Woods. This was way too much drama for him. And obviously for Isabella, too. He just needs to sleep on it, he thought.

He sulked into Apartment 2J. He could tell things had already slowed down around there. Mrs. Knight and Katie were probably asleep. He assessed the scene. Carlos and Kendall were lying on the couch, watching TV. It looked like some sort of sports game, from what Logan could tell. He heard the announcer's booming voices. Kendall and Carlos didn't seem to hear him come in. Logan walked in front of the TV, obstructing the other boy's views. "Hey man." Kendall said. Carlos didn't say anything. Logan sat down on the couch and prepared to be interrogated.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Camille doesn't like me." Carlos said solemnly. Logan looked up a Carlos. Not what he was expecting to hear. Kendall perked up. Some drama. Finally, something interesting. He began to listen intently. "She still likes you." Carlos said, completely heart-broken. You could almost see the chills that were sent up Carlos' spine. He didn't know how to handle this. "Why couldn't I have just have had this one girl? Just one!" Carlos slumped back. Logan leaned in and put his elbows on his knees. He lowered his head. "And it's not just that she doesn't like me. It's that she used me. For you! To get to you. I should have listened to James and wh-"

"Carlos," Logan interrupted. "I'm sorry." Carlos was taken back by his apology.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For the way I acted at dinner, I guess."

"You and Camille obviously still have something going on Logan. For you two to just sit there, and not say a word, JUST because you were in each other's presence…A bit ridiculous, don't cha think?" Carlos said. Kendall didn't like this kind of drama. Two of his best friends were really bummed.

"What did Camille say to you?" Logan asked. Carlos remembered what had only happened about an hour ago:

"Camille!" Carlos had to fast walk to catch up with her. She was walking the opposite direction as he was. Carlos thought she was following him. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"How?  
>"Taxi. There's a spot up ahead where they all hang out up ahead."<p>

"Are we going to do this again?" Carlos asked, worried.

"No." Carlos stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why not?" He asked barely audible. Camille stopped and turned back to him.

"I don't like you like that Carlos. You make one heck of a friend. But not boyfriend material for me." Camille said plainly, as if not realizing what she was doing to Carlos.

"But…but…I like you a lot Camille." Carlos struggled for what to say to her. He couldn't lose her already. What had he done to deserve this?

"It has nothing to do with you, Carlos. You're great. Really, you are."

"Then wh-"

"Let me finish. It's Logan. Apparently my dead silence didn't clue you in during dinner. I still like Logan."

"Well then why did you act like you like me so-"

"Why aren't you understanding this? I'm really sorry Carlos. It was all for Logan." She turned and hurried towards a cab…

"So she pretty much blew you off?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "Dang it, man. I'm sorry." He patted Carlos on the back.

"I still can't believe it went down like that." Carlos said. He ached with rejection. Logan hadn't said a word since Carlos had begun telling his story. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. "So," Carlos turned to Logan, "You got two insanely beautiful and nice girls wanting you. Have fun." Carlos got up off the couch, and headed for the bedrooms. Kendall followed him to avoid any awkward conversations with Logan. But as he passed Logan he gave Logan a few reassuring pats on the back. "Oh, by the way," Carlos called behind him, "Isabella's extremely upset." He waved his phone in the air signaling she had texted him. "Can't believe you screwed it up with her." Carlos didn't like being so harsh, but his heart was broken at the moment. He had an excuse.

Isabella was now running to Carlos to vent. Logan sat on the couch, completely confused. Like he thought before, he needed to sleep on it. Maybe in the morning he'd have a clearer head and know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"PLEASE, please, pick up Isabella…" Logan was pacing around the apartment. He had been trying to reach Isabella ever since he had woken up, but she wouldn't answer. Now he was desperate. He had to talk to her. The whole Isabella vs. Camille decision was still up in the air for him, but he just needed to hear her voice. "Okay…Um….When you get this message….Call me back. I need to talk to you." Logan said, exasperated. He clicked his phone off. Carlos was sitting at the bar watching him pace back and fourth. James had gone out for what he called a 'beauty run', while Kendall was out and about.

"Still no answer?" Carlos said, munching on popcorn. Of course he wanted Isabella and Logan to stay together. It might just give him another chance at Camille. Even though he didn't know why he would really want one.

"No…That's it. I gotta go find her." Logan said already heading towards the door. Just then his phone vibrated. He reached down to check the text. His face lit up. "It's Isabella. She's in Palm Woods Park!" Logan sort of waved to Carlos as he ran out the door of Apartment 2J.

"ISABELLA!" Logan called as he spotted her. She was sitting at a table, under the shade of trees on the stretch of grass. She had on white sunglasses, and her hair was up in a bun. She had to remain incognito to avoid being swarmed. Her head shot up. She sighed with relief. He was surprised he came. She got up out of her seat. She caught herself running towards him. When they reached each other, Logan picked her up and spun her around in a big hug. Like a movie moment. Only it was real.

Logan set her down. He put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. For last night. For all that crap. It….like, wasn't me."

"Yeah it wasn't," she said quietly. Logan was still holding her. Her hands were around his neck. She closed her eyes. It was a perfect moment, if she could say so herself. They were silent for a few moments. Just standing there in each other's arms…In the middle of the park…With people watching…

"I'm sorry, too." Isabella broke the silence.

"Why?" Logan lifted his head up, looking confused.

"I feel like I contributed to the drama last night. Unnecessary of me to put on you." She said looking up at him.

"Whatever." Logan said rolling his eyes. He reached down and kissed her. Right then and there he knew what his decision was, as if there was no competition to begin with. Isabella over Camille anyday.

Right then, Isabella's phone vibrated. She dug into her purse and found her phone, and pressed a button. "Oh my gosh! My People Magazine photo shoot! Er…I gotta go! Bye Logan!" She hugged him quickly and then she was gone.

Everything just came together for Logan. He happily walked back towards the Palm Woods with a big smile on his face.

As he was entering the lobby, he spotted Camille to his right, death staring him. Logan turned with a confused look on his face. Here we go, he thought. "Logan?" She said, plainly. "What about us?" Camille asked. Logan studied her face. She seemed worried….And well, sad.

"Camille, I err…thought we were never together." Logan shrugged, trying to put it as easily as possible. She walked up to Logan, the same sad expression on her face. She took his hand and held it in hers.

"But you know, we know we have something Logan. Something good. Something better than…" she turned in the direction of the park and motioned towards it, "than that!" Logan was offended.

"Camille, I really like Isabella and there is nothing you can do about it. And trying to sabotage my date wasn't going to get us," he pointed to himself then back to her, "anywhere, anytime soon. That was really low, Camille. And Carlos actually liked you. Why Carlos? You know what a softy he is! You hurt him." Camille eyes got glassy.

"You're….right." Her head fell. It hit her right then what she had done.

"It's gonna take a lot to make up for that. But we'll forgive you because we have to. Goodbye Camille." He let their hands drop, and walked to the elevators.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Logan and Isabella were making up, meanwhile, Kendall was walking into a huge building that resembled a warehouse. Black numbers were painted on the sides signifying which set it was. He didn't have trouble finding the place. He just walked into the first door he saw. He held his phone in his right hand, prepared to act like he's texting if someone walked by. Suddenly, the floor started vibrating with the sound of bass and loud, dance music. It was Alicia's hit song that was sending vibrations up and down the walls. He followed the noise. Kendall turned the corner, which opened up into a vast, concrete area, with a large stage in the middle. Standing on the stage was Alicia.

She was the same way that Kendall had left her. Lip-synching to her song, dancing around like a pro…Looking gorgeous like it was her job. Which, now Kendall knew, that's pretty much how she got famous. He knew she was a fake now. But why she sent for Kendall to come out and meet her here was beyond him.

Kendall stood and watched her. As far as he could tell, she was practicing for another performance. Apparently America forgave her for the little lip-synching mishap. (The video of it had gone viral in under 24 hours). The floor was still vibrating a bit after the song had ended. Alicia saw Kendall then, casually leaning against the tall wall. He was wearing his favorite pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Phone still held firmly in his right hand.

Alicia practically skipped over to Kendall. She was surprised he had actually came. Once again, Alicia's whit and cunning had gained her a second chance with another boy. She held her arms open as she approached him. A little sweat was glistening on her face under the extremely bright lights. Her cheeks were red from the dance routine.

Kendall received her in a friendly hug. Kendall couldn't help himself but to feel those old feelings already starting to show up again. He had to keep his composure, he kept saying to himself. If he showed one sign of weakness towards Alicia, she would for sure pounce on it.

"How are you?" She said, her high-pitched girl voice echoed off the walls. She adjusted her white v-neck t-shirt over her black yoga pants, that fit her petite figure perfectly. Her chocolate hair was up in a messy bun, and she had a sparkly head-band in that was holding back her bangs. Her light pink Coverse's complimented the outfit. Kendall, as usually, was surprised at how normally she was dressed, yet managed to look stunning.

"Hi." Kendall grinned, as he pulled away from the hug. "So are you gonna clue me in on why I'm here?" Kendall looked around at all the equipment. The speakers were taller than he was. There were a few inclines on the stage. It looked like fun to Kendall. The crew went about their own business. They were probably just as scared of Alicia as Kendall was at the moment. Alicia took Kendall's hand.

"Walk with me." She pulled him along, and back out the way Kendall had come. They were outside; the warm sun hit their skin. There were tons of warehouses, all in a line. Alicia dragged Kendall over to a bench in the shade, under a tree. Kendall had to avoid the urge to put his arm around her. But he managed. "Thanks for doing this, Kendall." Alicia said quietly.

"I'd really would like to know why I'm here." He shrugged.

"I wanted to…apologize. I know I should also be apologizing to James, I'll do that eventually. But I feel like we might have actually had a…" she paused, thinking of the word, "connection. Like, I…like you Kendall." Alicia took his hand again. "I didn't think coming into this that I would actually like you!" Kendall face was confused…That was sort of rude. "Er! Um…" she struggled to recover, "I didn't think I would develop feelings for you so easily…" Kendall's face showed no emotion now.

Alicia didn't know exactly, whether or not she was going to date Kendall for Kendall or publicity if given a second change. She would play it by ear, she thought. "Um. Alrighty then." Kendall scratched his head. She seemed like she was being legit. "Alicia, the guys and I humiliated you. Have you ever thought, why are YOU giving ME a second chance?" Alicia was caught of guard.

"I think we're pretty even." Alicia nodded, looking a Kendall hopefully.

"How do I know your not just gonna do it again Alicia?" Kendall looked away.

"Cheat? Heck no. Lesson learned." He hadn't said anything about dating him for publicity though…This might just work out to Alicia's advantage. Kendall's phone buzzed. He pushed a button to open the message. It was Mrs. Knight, saying he better be back for dinner or he was punished.

"I gotta get going Alicia." Kendall got up and turned back to her. "I'll text you, okay?" Kendall smiled. She waved at him as he walked off. Mission accomplished.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen preparing her personal favorite meal, chicken and gravy. It was Saturday night, about 6 o' clock. She had just sent out a text to all the boys to get back in the apartment for dinner. Nothing bothered her more but when they were late for meals. Katie was setting the table quietly, listening to the clattering of dishes, and the stove heating up.

All this drama the last week or so was way too much for Mrs. Knight. The boys usually stayed out of trouble, and avoid things that would turn them against each other. This week must have been different. She got the chicken out of the oven when it dinged, and divided the slabs of chicken up amongst the plates.

Carlos and Logan walked in at the same time. They were quiet as well. The drama must have been too much for them as well. Logan and Carlos took their seats next to each other. Carlos laid his head down on the table and reflected on what had just happened…

Carlos and Logan were sitting by the Palm Woods pool, letting their feet dangle into the warm water. Camille silently walked up behind them, and took a seat next to Carlos. If they would have heard her coming, they would have retreated. Carlos' eyes widened. He was practically scared. And the same ache from his broken heart came back. "Logan, could you give us a minute, please?" Camille asked nicely, looking at Logan.

"Errrr…" Logan looked over at Carlos for reassurance, and he nodded. "Yeah. Umm, Carlos I'll be in the lobby." Logan got up and walked towards the double doors. Not until Logan disappeared did Camille reach out and take Carlos' hand. Carlos jumped at the touch.

"Sorry." Camille giggled. "That's actually why I'm here." Camille said in a serious tone. "To say sorry. Sorry for using you Carlos. You didn't deserve it and I took advantage of you. I can only hope that you'll forgive me." She looked hopefully at him. Carlos processed what she had just said. She seemed like she was being for real.

"Okay, I forgive you." Carlos let out a sigh.

"Yes!" There was a silence. "Alright, see ya Carlos!" Camille hopped up and was on her way. Leaving Carlos all alone…

Carlos' daydream was interrupted by the slam of the door. Carlos looked up. Kendall was already positioned at the table, texting. Mrs. Knight was still preparing dinner. Logan was still in his spot by Carlos. While Katie was on the couch watching the news. James stomped into the room.

"James? What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked, who was pouring glasses of Kool-Aid. James took his seat, with a loud thud.

"How can they be out of Cuda Massive Hold? That has to be a sin or something!" The volume of James' voice rose higher with every word. Everyone let out a sigh.

"Darn, I actually thought something important happened." Katie said sarcastically as she plopped down in her orange chair. Mrs. Knight shot Katie a look.

"It is important, Katie! I-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Let's eat dinner." Mrs. Knight said, as she laid the chicken on the table. One by one, she handed them their Kool-Aid. Everyone was halfway done by the time she got to sit down. She decided to start out on a positive note. "Well Logan, I'm glad you and Isabella worked out. She's a nice girl."

"I'm so happy it did!" Logan said, with a big grin on his face. He didn't show it, but she was always on his mind. "I really like her." Logan said more seriously. The other three boys rolled their eyes. They were really getting sick of hearing about Isabella Clark.

"ANYWAYS." James said dramatically, hoping to change the subject. "The video of us ruining Alicia went viral. So glad we took her down guys…I mean, it's not really like us. But it was well worth it." Carlos gave James a high-five. Logan grinned, chewing. Kendall sat emotionlessly, sipping his Kool-Aid. It sort of angered him to hear them talk about Alicia that way. Kendall still had feelings for her. Alicia still had feelings for Kendall. Now whether they were real or not, Alicia didn't even know. They would just wait and see how things went. But for now Kendall and Alicia decided not to tell anyone they were seeing each other.

"She deserved it! No one can tear us apart guys!" Carlos said excitedly. Mrs. Knight smiled, she was proud of the boys for coming to that conclusion.

"I'm glad we're done with Alicia too. But, thank gosh Isabella isn't like her at ALL!"

"LOGAN! Enough about Isabella." Kendall snapped. It got quiet. Mrs. Knight turned to Kendall.

"Kendall, if you liked a girl as much as he likes her, you'd be excited as well." Mrs. Knight said calmly. Kendall nodded, and shrunk back in his chair.

Kendall didn't care now if he had to go against his friend's better judgment, he WOULD be seeing Alicia again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So just for the record, this was YOUR idea?" Isabella said excitedly to Logan. Logan took a deep breath and shook his head. He smiled.

"Yes, this was MY idea," he rolled his eyes. Isabella let out a squeal.

"Let's go!" Isabella started dragging Logan towards the stores. Logan had said he would do whatever he wanted with Isabella on that Sunday. Big Time Rush had been forbidden to have any visitors during their time at Rocque Records this week, do to the fact Griffin would be coming to check in at anytime. Logan should have known she would say shopping if he asked what she wanted to do.

"Uhhh….How about I just wait out here?" Logan said as he stared up at the sign for Victoria's Secret. That store always scared him. This time, Isabella rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, you silly boy. I'll be right out!" Isabella gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into the store. He listened to the sound of her strappy heels clunking away. Even when shopping, Isabella was fashion forward with a pair of skinny jeans, designer sunglasses, and another sparkly tank top. Her shiny blonde hair was straightened today, and swished from side to side.

Logan took a seat on a nice bench and took in his surroundings. Isabella's favorite place to shop was The Grove. It was a beautiful outdoor mall in Hollywood, where stars were always spotted. There were tons of little restaurants and well-known shops up and down the way. Logan sat and thought about where he would take her to dinner. He looked down the way, and decided on the Cheesecake Factory. Couldn't go wrong there.

A few minutes later, Isabella came tumbling out of the store with a giant, classic pink and red striped Victoria Secret's bag. "Where to now?" Isabella couldn't have been anymore excited. Logan shook his head. She's so cute, Logan thought.

"Wherever you want." Logan shrugged.

For about another hour, Logan willingly walked along side of Isabella. In Bath & Body Works, Logan helped her pick out which smell of lotion. In the Uggs store, he helped her choose which style and color of Uggs she was to buy. Along the stores, were little stands filled with iPod cases and fun sunglasses. Isabella picked out a pair of knock-off Ray Ban aviators for Logan. He didn't go home completely empty handed.

"Phew! Successful day of shopping, wouldn't you say Logan?" Isabella raved, as they took their seats on the balcony of the Cheesecake Factory. Logan sighed, and looked over at the heap of shopping bags.

"Absolutely." He leaned in and smiled at her from across the table, as he took off his new glasses and waved them in the air.

"Your idea." Isabella shrugged. Logan laughed.

"My idea."

Meanwhile, Alicia and Kendall were taking a stroll down Rodeo Drive. Rodeo was lined with extremely expensive designer stores, such as Prada and Gucci. Alicia was resisting the urge to run into the shops and buy out the stores, but this was her time with Kendall. Alicia chose Rodeo because it was always less crowded, considering the shops were so expensive, there weren't as many tourists. But, the paparazzi knew where to look. Kendall wasn't aware of that.

So Alicia was leaning up against Kendall's side as they walked along the road. Alicia was grasping on to Kendall's plaid shirt, and they were laughing. Alicia was rambling on and on about the latest fashions and Kendall was trying his hardest to act interested. They took a seat on a shaded bench that was turned the opposite way of the road. Kendall wrapped his arm around Alicia's waist and pulled her onto his lap. He gave her a kiss, and she smiled.

Kendall was headed to Rocque Records. Gustavo called them up for yet another one of his "team meetings". Kendall walked into the lobby of Rocque Records, and turned the corner in the recording studio. There, he saw Kelly, Gustavo, and the other three boys gathered around a laptop. James heard Kendall come in, and his head shot up. He took the laptop and turned it towards Kendall.

"Care to explain this?" James asked. There on the computer screen was a picture of Kendall and Alicia kissing on a bench on Rodeo Drive.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting for Kendall to answer. He was shocked; Rodeo was deserted. He had no idea there were people there, let alone paparazzi! "I….errrr…We…." Kendall sputtered as he tried to explain. The other boys were completely confused. They had pretty much taken down Alicia, and now Kendall has gotten back together with her? It made no sense to them.

"Explain, please!" James exclaimed. It hurt him the most; he had also been cheated on by Alicia. They worked so hard to get her out of their lives, and Kendall drags her right back in.

"We went for a walk?" Kendall tried.

"With Alicia? Dude!" Carlos pointed out, with a confused and angry look on his face.

"Yeah…What about her?" Kendall grinned, trying to act innocent.

"Umm. Hmm. Let's think. I dunno. Maybe we TOOK HER DOWN because she cheated on US!" James said, pointing back and fourth between himself and Kendall.

"I think she's changed." Kendall said in a more serious tone.

"Pshhhh….." Logan disagreed, shaking his head, "Do you not remember she's also a jerk to Isabella?"

"Not anymore!" Kendall once again tried to defend Alicia. Kendall was still in the doorway of the recording studio, and the others had stood up.

"Guys, we can't just tell him not to see her. If he gets hurt again, it's his fault."  
>Kelly stated, looking around at the others.<p>

"Thank you, Kelly!" Kendall said, a little relieved someone else was seeing his way.

"But Kelly!" The three boys and Gustavo said at the same time.

"Sorry guys. James, you may not think it's fair, but life isn't fair." Kelly shrugged.

"Aghh!" James yelled, as he stormed past Kendall out of the studio. There was a moment of silence. Kendall stood there waiting for someone else to yell at him. But Carlos and Logan just walked past him. Logan, not making eye contact, and Carlos death-staring him. Kelly went back to typing on the laptop, and Gustavo sat down to work on the song some more.

Kendall slumped into the lobby, and fell back onto one of the white chairs. He pulled out his phone and texted Alicia, "They don't want us to be together." Kendall typed. His phone almost immediately vibrated back.

"How did they find out about us?"

"There are pictures…" Kendall pushed in his reply.

"Oh. Are there really?" Alicia wondered. So she was getting the publicity she wanted. But she also wanted Kendall. And it made her feel bad that fame was the thing driving her to want to go out with one of the BTR boys anyways.

"Yeah of us kissing."

"I don't want to stop seeing you Kendall."

"Don't worry. They aren't keeping us apart. Meet me at your favorite steak house in Santa Monica at six for dinner."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I thought he was smarter than that." Isabella sighed. It was Sunday night, about an hour after the boys found the picture of Kendall and Alicia. The sun was starting to set, which sent pinkish-orange rays through the windows.

"He had us all fooled." Logan shrugged. Logan invited Isabella over to Apartment 2J, so he and James and Carlos could discuss it with her. Kendall had left before Isabella arrived; to go see Alicia, they figured.

"I can't handle all this drama!" Carlos exclaimed and sunk even further back into the couch next to Isabella. James was sitting with his head in his hands on a chair, and Logan was casually slouched back on the couch with his arm around Isabella.

"He's ruining EVERYTHING!" James yelled as he lifted his head.

"Dude, James, cool it." Logan said, "Kendall is obviously just confused."

"What if she really has changed?" Carlos said. The others turned and gave him a look. None of them were convinced that Alicia was even capable of being a nice person.

"No…" James said shaking his head. "Absolutely not." James definitely wasn't believing that she changed.

"After all the work you guys put into teaching her a lesson…" Isabella said.

"But like Kelly said earlier, we can't just stop him from seeing her. It's just not gonna happen." Logan said.

"Well," James sighed, standing up, "I'm not very happy with him. I don't know about you guys."

"Same." Carlos got up as well, and began to follow James into their bedrooms. "We're gonna go chill." Carlos realized he had just left Isabella and Logan alone. He winked at them, laughed, and followed behind James.

Isabella leaned back on Logan and laid her head on his shoulder. "Luckily, we don't have any problems like that. The others seem to like me enough," Isabella said, unsure.

"Of course they do! What's not to love?" Logan chuckled at his joke and leaned down to kiss Isabella on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"A lot of things. But I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow!"

"More photo shoots?" Logan questioned, as Isabella got up from the couch.

"You guessed it!" Isabella leaned down to for a quick kiss. "See ya." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the apartment, being sure to step over the pillow Carlos had thrown from the couch in anger.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Alicia had just finished dinner at her favorite steak house in Santa Monica. They were sitting out on the porch of the restaurant, watching the sun go down. Alicia was snuggled up next to Kendall's side. This all was very familiar to Alicia. She had done practically the same thing with James, only a little while ago. She reflected on the recent occurrences as her and Kendall sat in silence.

She lost the trust of her best friend, Isabella. She was publicly humiliated, by the Big Time Rush boys, and the video of her lip-synching-gone-bad had gone viral in under 24 hours. She was leaning against one of the boys that took her down. But she realized now, that she deserved it. And now she found herself falling for Kendall, despite what she had done to him, or vice versa.

"We should get going, ya know." Kendall said quietly, petting Alicia's hair. She didn't even realize it, but she had closed her eyes. She popped them open and smiled. She looked up at Kendall. He was smiling down on her; his light green eyes seem to penetrate right down to her core.

"Okay." Alicia said sweetly, as she sat up, and sort of stretched her back.

They walked out, hand-in-hand, and dodged paparazzi the best they could. The men shouted things like, "Kendall, what do you think of dating the girl you sabotaged?" and "Kendall, aren't you betraying your friends? What do they think?" But they both just kept their heads down, and got into the car.

The paparazzi men were right; he really is going behind his friend's backs again. He knows it hurts James the most, because at one time, he too had feelings for Alicia. But that's over now, and Kendall was convinced Alicia had changed. The more time they spent together, the more they liked each other. And there was nothing Gustavo, Kelly, and even his best friends could do about it.


End file.
